Kexeus Thring
Kexeus Thring, also known by his Trollian handle irrevocableOptic IO , is one of the sessions main trolls, and one of the original nine who intended to play the session. His handle refers mostly to the mutation in his right eye that allows for him to see the memory's of any troll he makes eye-contact with. His assigned symbol is an imitation to the shape of his horns - a wiggly three arched line with two scythe-like spikes on either end that point downward on the left, and upward on the right. His horns are very similar to the marking -- however are reversed with straight segments between two arcs rather than three. His right horn is completely opposite of his left. His horns are representative of both his weapon of choice and his snake-like qualities, namely his sharp fangs. Kexeus types in a deep burgundy color, and his typing quirk consists of capitalizing all of his O's. This is once more in reference to his right eye. Biography Kexeus, as a young troll, nearly died during his trials and when he emerged from the underground caverns alongside his lusus-- it was unsure weather or not he would survive his first sweep due to his sustained injuries. When choosing a location of his hive, he was unfortunate enough to pick a location that a mere sweep later had been flooded with sea water -- bringing with it many high-bloods who wished to live near or in it. This caused Kexeus to have many high-blooded neighbors, which later led to a strong inferiority complex in the young rust-blood. Personality and Traits Kexeus is physically weak and gives his life very little value, this helpss to give the impression that he cannot express fear. He doesn't really know how to stick up for himself, keeps his thoughts to himself most of the time, usually agrees with others and is generally a poor communicator. He hates to be looked down on or talked down to, but wont do much about it when it happens, rather accepting it. He does not trust other easy, and should not be trusted easily. Kexeus is not particularly violent. He enjoys observing others, though hates his ability to see into peoples pasts through eye contact as he feels it is invasive-- using his eye-patch to disable the ability. He really hates his horns because they're heavy and pretty restricting. Kexeus is generally seen as a troll who has much about him to be uncovered, a little mysterious but in a sort of harmless way; But when something sparks him he can become very protective of the things he values, sometimes to ridiculous extremes. Powers and Abilities General Abilities God-Tier Relationships Bruchu Fossor (Matesprit) Bruchu is a troll that Kexeus keeps very close to him at all times both out of protectiveness and affection. He loves him very deeply and would do anything if it made him happy. Deep down Kexeus does not believe he deserves the relationship he has with the purple-blood and at times this causes him to hesitate. He also feels obligated to protect the other trolls in the session from Bruchu-- though this is more for his matesprits sake than that of the teams. Nevrix Thring (Dansestor) ??? Lusus / Kernelsprite Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Post-Scratch Trolls